Forgotten Promises
by Becky Auteur
Summary: Lydia's parents left her eight years ago when she was three years old. They never came back and no sign was ever found of them. Fred promised to take her to any dance, but he asked Angelina. What's Lydia to do? Please R&R! My first fanfiction!
1. Lydia

**Hello! Becky here! My first fanfic! I'm writing others, so they might get posted later. I like constructed criticism, but don't be too harsh, please! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own, except for Lydia, Bridget, her parents, Rachel, Adrienne, Lukas, and any other characters I forgot to mention or you don't recognize.**

_Our dearest Lydia Elizabeth Aravis,_

_Have no doubt that we love you. Voldemort is searching for us and we will miss you greatly. We are leaving you with our good friend the Wood family. They have a son, Oliver, who is two years older than you, and a daughter, Bridget, who is your age. I hope you won't miss us too terribly; we love you! We shall return to come get you as soon as we can!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad, Elizabeth and Thomas Aravis xxxooo_

Tears rolled down my cheeks. Every time I read the letter from my parents, I cry. The worst part is they never came back. No bodies or sign of them has ever been found. I doubt any ever will.

I can't say I'm not happy with the Wood's. Oliver is like an older brother, and Bridget is my closest friend. Mr. and Mrs. Wood are like my parents, since my real ones disappeared eight years ago.

Bridget came in the bedroom we shared, and saw me crying.

"The letter?" she asked concerned.

I nodded. Why hadn't my parents come back?

"It's OK" Bridget said coming over to sit next to me on my bed. "I bet your parents are trying to find you right now. In fact, I bet they're wondering 'how can we get to Lydia?' right now."

I smiled.

"Now let's go get some breakfast!"

I followed Bridget downstairs where we each found a letter to each of us.

"Is it...?" Bridget couldn't believe it.

"Yes it is!" Oliver grinned, coming in behind us.

"Our acceptance letters to Hogwarts!" Bridget squealed.

"You know what this means" Mrs. Wood said coming in with hot pancakes. "A trip to Diagon Alley."

We all finished our breakfast and Mr. Wood had to leave to go work at the Ministry. Mrs. Wood got us all ready to go and into the living room.

"Alright!" Mrs. Wood said. "Floo Powder time! You've all done this before. Oliver, you first, then Bridget, Lydia, and I'm last."

We all went through successfully, unlike last time where I ended up in Nocturne Alley. We all went to Gringotts, and I was pleased to find my parent's money had become mine (they'd stopped accessing it eight years ago.) We then went to all the little shops before stopping at Ollivander's. Bridget and I went inside to get our wands.

"Ah Misses Aravis and Wood!" Mr. Ollivander greeted us. "Coming to get your wands?"

"Yes Mr. Ollivander" Bridget replied.

Mr. Ollivander nodded and went back to get a wand.

"For Miss Wood" he said handing the wand to Bridget. "Oak and unicorn hair, ten inches."

Bridget took it and firework came out the end.

"Seven Galleons."

Bridget paid, and Mr. Ollivander went once more to the back to get a wand.

"For you, Miss Aravis" he said. I took the wand. "Yew and unicorn hair, eleven inches."

It wasn't the wand for me because Mr. Ollivander shook his head and gave me a new one.

"Oak and phoenix feather, seven inches."

Again, it wasn't right, and I was handed a third.

"Holly and dragonheart string, twelve and a half inches."

What if this wasn't the right one either? Maybe something was wrong with me?

Fireworks exploded out of the end, and both Mr. Ollivander and I were satisfied. I paid, and we left to go to Flourish and Blots.

I got so many extra books I couldn't carry them all.

"How many books have you got there?" Oliver asked playfully.

"About enough to last me a few months" I replied, dead serious.

Oliver just shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "Nerd."

I just grinned. Today had been a good day, and when you were abandoned when you were three, couldn't remember what you're parents looked like, and had the hugest promise of your life broken, you didn't get very many of those.


	2. Hogwarts

**Hallo! Becky hier! Kapitel Zwei! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! ****L&K!**

**Heehee, I decided to write in German for this chapter. Here's the translation:**

**Hello! Becky here! Chapter Two! I hope you like it! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Alles außer Lydia, Bridget, ihre Eltern, ****Rachel, Adrienne, Lukas, oder anderen Karactern die du nicht kennst ist nicht meiner.**

"Hurry up Lydia!" Bridget cried as I just managed to get on the Hogwarts Express in time.

Bridget and I found a compartment and put our stuff away, no thanks to Oliver who had gone off to go find a friend of his, Charlie, I believe.

I pulled out a book and began reading until two girls asked if they could sit with us. Bridget and I agreed and they sat down across from us. I put my book down and introduced myself.

"I'm Lydia Aravis, First Year" I said.

"And I'm her sister Bridget Wood."

I smiled. Anyone could tell Bridget and I weren't sisters. I had light brown hair with blue-green eyes, and Bridget had blonde hair with brown eyes. Even Oliver didn't look like either of us. He had brown hair and was taller, but had the eyes and personality of Bridget, even though she was really short.

"You don't have the same last name" one pointed out.

"We're not really sisters" Bridget explained. "Lydia just lives with us."

The girl nodded. "My name is Rachel Loch. I'm also a First Year."

"I'm Adrienne Markus" the other girl said. "First Year as well."

"What House do you think you'll be in?" Bridget asked. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, my brother is."

Adrienne shrugged. "No idea."

"I'm Muggle-born" Rachel said. "What about you, Lydia?"

I sighed; I hated talking about my parents. "My mum was in Gryffindor, and my dad in Ravenclaw."

We sat and chatted for the rest of the ride there, and changed into our robes when we got close to the station.

"First Years! First Years!" a giant man called, swinging a lantern.

"Whoa!" I gasped tripping and running into a boy with flaming red hair. "Sorry!"

"Fine" the boy said. "I'm Fred Weasley, by the way."

"I'm Lydia, Lydia Aravis" I said.

"Lydia!" Bridget called.

"Got to go" I said.

Fred nodded. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah" I said before running to go catch up with the other three.

The four of us rode together across the lake. When we got to the other side, I was really excited. I was finally at Hogwarts.

We entered and I was really excited when we entered the Great Hall. I was also nervous. What House would I be in?

"Bridget! Lydia!" Oliver called.

We both turned to look.

"I'll get you guys spots on the Quidditch Team next year!" he yelled.

Bridget and I turned around and rolled our eyes. He ignores us on the train and embarrasses us our first day.

"Aravis, Lydia!" Professor McGonagall called.

Nervously, I walked up and the Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

"Ah!" the Hat said startling Lydia. "You're an interesting one. You're a mix, but I guess it'll have to be RAVENCLAW!"

Lydia walked over to the cheering Ravenclaw table. She sat down and nervously watched the rest of the sorting.

"Loch, Rachel!" McGonagall announced a while later.

Nervously, Rachel walked up to the Hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat yelled.

Rachel walked over, smiling and sat down next to me. I smiled back, glad to have another friendly face in Ravenclaw.

"Markus, Adrienne!" was McGonagall's next name.

After a little bit of deliberation the Hat announced Adrienne to be in Ravenclaw as well. I was a little confused on that one, but smiled as Adrienne sat down across from Rachel and me.

"Weasley, George!"

Wasn't that the kid I'd met earlier? No, his was Fred. I glanced up at the sorting. This kid looked identical to Fred.

After George walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table, Fred was called up. I figured they were twins, and tried to catch Fred's eye, but he was talking to George.

"Wood, Bridget!" McGonagall called out her last name.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat yelled.

Bridget walked off to the cheering Hufflepuff table. I sighed. Oliver was in Gryffindor; Bridget was in Hufflepuff, and I was in Ravenclaw.

The fact that my "siblings" and I were all split up however, did not affect my appetite that evening.


	3. Fred's Promise

**Salut! Becky ici! Chapitre trios! J'esp****ère que tu l'aimes! L&A L!**

**Heehee! I decided to write in French for Chapter 3. Here's the translation:**

**Hello! Becky here! Chapter three! I hope you like it! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Je ne Lydia propre, Bridget, ses parents, Rachel, Adrienne, **

**Lukas, et tous les autres personnages, j'ai oublié de mentionner ou de vous **

**ne reconnaissent pas.**

Rachel, Bridget, Adrienne, Fred, George, and I were all sitting together that first Saturday. Rachel was reading; Bridget and Adrienne were gossiping, and Fred, George and I were talking.

"So you have a really big family?" I asked Fred and George.

"Yeah, there's Bill, Charlie, Percy, me, Fred, Ron, and Ginny" George replied.

"In that order?" I asked.

"Yeah" Fred answered.

"Hey! Listen to this!" Rachel said looking up from her book. "There used to be this Triwizard Turnament, and they used to have this ball on Christmas!"

"I wish they still did!" Adrienne cried.

"Not me" I said.

"Why?" Adrienne asked confused.

"No one would ask me" I answered, dejected.

"I'd take you" Fred said.

"Really" I asked.

"Yeah, any dance, and I'll take you" Fred answered.

"Thanks" I smiled.

I was really beginning to like him.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll try to update soon. **

**Becky**


	4. Third Year

**Hola! Becky aquí! Capítulo Cuatro! Espero que te guste! L&R!**

**Heehee! I decided to write in Spanish for Chapter 4. Here's the translation:**

**Hello! Becky here! Chapter four! I hope you like it! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Y****o no propia Lydia, Bridget, sus padres, Rachel, Adrienne, **

**Lukas, y todos los demás personajes, me olvidé de mencionar o que **

**no reconocen.**

I was sitting next to Adrienne and across from Rachel the first day of my Third Year. The First Years walked in. Wow! I never noticed how small they were! I smiled at myself.

I didn't pay attention that much until I heard the two words that caused silence and then a lot of chatter.

"Harry Potter!"

I craned my neck, but I couldn't see anything. Damn! Where's the legendary Harry Potter?

"GRYFFINDOR!" I heard the Sorting Hat yell.

"WE'VE GOT POTTER! WE'VE GOT POTTER!" I heard Fred and George yell.

I smiled. The twins and I had become friends over the two years, even though we were in different Houses.

"Hey Lydia" Fred said as we left Charms the first day of class.

"What?" I asked.

"You trying out for Quidditch?"

"Yeah. I hope I make it this year."

"Wood'll definitely let me and George back on the team this year."

"Yeah, you beat us last year, but maybe not this year" I challenged.

"May the best team win" Fred agreed.

I scanned the Quidditch field on Saturday. My stomach was not agreeing with me I was so nervous.

The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, Seventh Year John Malden, came glancing around. He frowned, sighed, and then called all Second Years down to the field. He chose two to try out and sent the rest away.

_Ageist!_ I almost shouted, last year I had been deemed "too nerdy" to play Quidditch.

Malden then called everyone else down except for those who wanted to play Seeker since that was his position.

_Stupid, jerky, self-centered, selfish arse! _I really hated this guy.

About fifty teenagers filed down to the field. Malden ordered us into groups of what position we wanted to play. Me and about thirty other teenagers filed into a group for Chasers. And I thought exams were nerve racking!

Two hours later every position had been filled except for one Chaser. I was standing next to a tall, lanky Fourth Year with brown hair and brown eyes. Either him or me would be the third Chaser. I'd probably be the boy because from the lack of girls I'd say Malden was sexist. There was one other girl, Sixth Year Sabrina Kylton.

Malden looked at the two of us and sighed. "The third Chaser is Lydia Aravis." Malden didn't look too thrilled.

_Arse!_ I thought before turning and holding out my hand to the other boy I'd been competing against.

"Good job" I said.

The boy shook my hand. "Thanks, you too." He nodded and left the field.

We dispersed off the field and Sabrina smiled as we walked together to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"You did really well!" Sabrina said.

"Thanks" I replied. "You too."

Sabrina had long, strait, red hair and blue eyes; she was tall and athletic from playing Quidditch. She was nice and a really good Quidditch player.

I was talking to Fred, George and they're friend Lee Jordan about Quidditch.

"Yeah" Lee said. "Slytherin doesn't stand a chance against Gryffindor this Saturday. Harry Potter's Seeker!"

I nodded. "So I've heard, and I've yet to see the famous Harry Potter."

"Come to practice today" Fred suggested. "Oliver wouldn't mind even if you are in Ravenclaw because you're his adopted sister."

"Great!" I agreed cheerfully. I turned left to head down to the dungeons for Potions with Hufflepuff, and my Gryffindor friends turned right to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Later, I walked out onto the Quidditch field to tell Oliver I would be watching the team practice today. He smiled.

"So" Oliver ginned. "Ready to see how bad you're going to get beaten?"

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Hey Lydia!" Fred called.

"Glad to see you made it!" George yelled.

"You know them?" Oliver asked.

"No" I replied, sarcastically. "I have no idea who they are."

"Aw don't say that!" George said.

"You'll break our hearts!" Fred agreed.

I just grinned. Just then two girls walked over. One of them was a tall African American, and the other had dark skin and chocolate coloured hair and eyes.

"This is Angelina" Oliver said, introducing the African American girl.

"What's she doing here?" Angelina asked.

"Lydia" Oliver said. "Is my adopted sister in Ravenclaw. She's here to meet Harry."

"Or is she here to spy?" the other girl said.

I didn't like either of them. They were both mean and conceited. I hoped they were good Quidditch players; otherwise I'd convince Oliver to kick them off the team.

"Alicia!" Oliver said to the other girl. "Lydia would never do that!"

The two girls looked unconvinced.

"The Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain is a stuck-up, sexist arse; I'd much rather spy for Oliver than him!" I said.

Not that I would spy, I wanted to win.

Another girl followed by a boy came running over. The girl had wavy, light brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy had messy, jet black hair and green eyes. The boy was Harry.

"This is Harry Potter" Oliver said once the boy and girl arrived.

"So I guessed" I replied.

"Lydia is my adopted sister; she's in Ravenclaw." Oliver said.

"I'm Katie" the girl said, smiling.

I liked her much better than Angelina and Alicia. She seemed to like me too, and I hoped we could be friends.

"You guys can practice" I said going to go sit on the side-lines.

After practice, I walked with Katie, Fred and George. Angelina, Alicia and Oliver. Harry was walking next to Oliver quietly.

"So what'd you think?" Fred asked.

"Do you think we're going to beat you?" George asked.

"You guys are a good team" I said. "But, I don't think you're going to beat us."

Fred and George grinned. "Wanna bet?" they said together.

"I don't gamble" I said.

Fred and George shrugged and walked off.

I turned to Katie. "What is everyone in?" I asked. "Besides Oliver, I know he's in Fifth Year. Oh and Fred and George, they're in my Year."

"I'm in Second; Harry's in First. Angelina's in you're Year, and Alicia's a year older, in Fourth" Katie replied.

We talked together until the team split, and I went to the Ravenclaw Common Room.


	5. Broken

**Hi! I've run out of languages I know, so I guess I'll just have to start over. Anyway here's chapter five! Yay! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own, except for Lydia, Bridget, her parents, Rachel, Adrienne, Lukas, and any other characters I forgot to mention or you don't recognize.**

"Can you believe it?!" Adrienne squealed. "Next year's our last!"

"Amazing" I replied sarcastically.

"Hm" Adrienne frowned. "What do you think, Rachel?"

"What?" Rachel asked looking up from her book.

"Never mind" Adrienne said.

Rachel shrugged and went back to her book.

"Omigod!" Adrienne all but screamed. "Viktor Krum is soooooo HOT!!!"

I sighed. Would she _ever_ shut up?! "So are you going to ask him to the Yule Ball?"

"Ask _Viktor Krum_ to the Yule Ball?! You've got to be kidding me. No way in hell."

OK so a definite no. "Are you sure?" I asked jokingly. "I hear he likes blondes."

"Really?!"

"No."

"Pfft, some friend you are. Who are you going to ask?" Adrienne asked.

"No one, the guy should ask the girl" I answered.

"You really believe that? Poor you, you'll never get a date if you don't take charge."

"Whatever." Fred promised me he'd take me way back in First Year. I just had to find him.

"Who're you going to the ball with George?" Fred asked jokingly when he, George, Lee and I were together in Charms. Adrienne was sitting in the very back with a few other girls gossiping, and Rachel was taking extremely detailed notes, so I sat with Fred, George and Lee

"Katie" George said with no embarrassment. I smiled, good for Katie. She was one of my Gryffindor friends. "Who are you going to the ball with Lee?"

"Alicia" Lee admitted. I didn't like her as much. She was always suspicious of me being a Ravenclaw Quidditch player. "And who are you going to the ball with Fred?"

Class ended and just before we left Fred said "Angelina."

I ran out class and hurried to the bathroom. I heard someone call my name, but I didn't turn around. I ran into the bathroom before bursting into tears.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" someone asked.

I looked up; it was Angelina. "Nothing" I mumbled. How could I tell her?

"Well if you ever want to talk, just let me know" Angelina smiled and left.

I stayed in the bathroom the rest of the day. I only had Astronomy left, and the teacher liked me.

I walked up to the Ravenclaw common room after dinner was over, answered the riddle and went to go find Adrienne and Rachel. I explained to them what had happened.

"Oh my gosh Lydia" Adrienne moaned. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too" Rachel said. "I've got our Astronomy notes."

"Thanks" I smiled weakly. What was I going to do?

I woke up a week later feeling no better. I had been avoiding Fred, which included George and Lee too. I felt kind of bad, but how could I face them?

"Hey Lydia!" someone shouted after breakfast as I was heading to my first class.

I turned around. It was Jason Miller, another Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was a tall brown haired and brown eyed Seventh Year.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I... uh... was... uh... wondering if you... uh... wanted to... well... go to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked.

"Um, sure" I agreed. I had a date to the Yule Ball, so why didn't I feel any better?


	6. Dates

**Hoorah! Jetzt is es Kapiel sechs! Ich bin so froh. Ich hoffe es gefält euch. **

**Translation: Hooray! It's chapter six. I'm so happy. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Alles außer Lydia, Bridget, ihre Eltern, ****Rachel, Adrienne, Lukas, oder anderen Karactern die du nicht kennst ist nicht meiner.**

The night of the Yule Ball finally arrived.

"So are you going with anyone?" Adrienne squeaked.

"Yeah, Jason a fellow Chaser" I replied.

"He's cute. What about you Rachel?" Adrienne asked.

"I'm going with Gregory Cuffing, a Hufflepuff" Rachel replied.

"I personally am going with Lukas" Adrienne said. "I'm off to go get ready."

"Lukas?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah, I asked a few weeks ago. I figured he hadn't asked anyone, and he wouldn't say no" Adrienne shrugged and walked back up the dormitories.

I had always thought Rachel and Lukas would make a good couple, especially after they both became Ravenclaw Prefects.

I remembered Fred telling me everyone in his family except he, George and Ginny because she was too young had been Prefects. Why do I keep thinking about Fred?! I always liked him, but now I can't get him out of my head. What's going on?!

Adrienne was bounding over to the Great Hall so excited she left Lukas, Rachel and me in the dust. She then paused and waited for Lukas before they quickly went in together. Rachel walked away shyly and I was left standing there. I spotted a shock of flaming red hair and quickly turned to see Jason standing there smiling.

"You look amazing" he said and offered me his arm.

I took it and we walked in together. After a delicious dinner of shepherd's pie and black forest cake, the dancing began. I sat there nervously. What if Jason asked me to dance? I hated dancing anyways, but how could I survive if I knew not only was I not dancing with Fred, but also he wasn't dancing with me?

The second song started up and Jason smiled at me. Oh no.

"May I have this dance?" he asked extending his hand.

I took a deep breath. "I don't like dancing."

"We don't have to.... We could take a walk."

I agreed since I figured it would be a good distraction. Jason asked me some questions, mostly about my friends, family and Quidditch. I answered them and asked him questions too, but I only half listening. My mind was focused on Fred.

"We're back" said Jason cheerfully.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I said quickly, not wanting to face Fred yet.

"Hey Lydia" Rachel said as I came into the bathroom.

"Oh hey" I replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't stop thinking about Fred. In First Year Fred promised he would take me to any dance remember? I just feel so depressed" I said holding back tears.

"I know how you feel. I like Lukas, but he's with Adrienne."

I knew it! I told you they make a good couple. "Adrienne doesn't like him, and he doesn't like her. Adrienne just wanted a date, and Lukas couldn't say no."

"You really think so?"

I nodded. "He probably likes you."

"Thanks!" Rachel hugged me.

I smiled weakly.

"You must really like Fred" Rachel noted. "You're all depressed because you're not with him."

"Yeah" I said. I didn't feel like going back to the ball. I walked in looking for Jason. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone.

"Careful" the guy said steadying me.

I looked up to see Fred. I felt my face grow hot and tears threatened to overflow. "Thanks" I mumbled quickly before turning to see Jason. "I'm going to bead" I said quickly.

"I'll-" Jason began.

I cut him off. "No need to walk me to the Common Room, I'm fine" I said before out of the room. Just as I reached the corridor I burst into tears.


	7. Yule Ball

**I'm too lazy to write in another language, mainly because I don't have school. XD. Yeah so hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter and maybe we can get past all the depressing stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own, except for Lydia, Bridget, her parents, Rachel, Adrienne, Lukas, and any other characters I forgot to mention or you don't recognize.**

I woke up to the same sadness and depression I felt last night. I notice Rachel reading in the next bed over. I sighed. Rachel looks up to see me looking as if I might be dead, and on the inside I am.

"What's wrong?!" she asked. "You look terrible."

"Just depressed" I sighed again.

"You looked like that last night too" Rachel commented. "It's got to be more than just a little depression."

I looked away. I couldn't let her know she was right.

"Tell me" she demanded.

And so I did. "I've never told anyone this, but my parents disappeared when I was three, shortly before Voldemort fell." Rachel cringed at the name, but I continued. "They never came back, no deaths, no bodies, no trace. It just makes me feel abandoned. Then you remember way back in First Year, when Fred promised to take me to any dance? It was when you were first reading about the Triwizard Tournament. And then he goes and asks Angelina! I feel doubly abandoned."

"Lydia... I had no idea!... I'm so sorry...." Rachel looked as if she was about to cry.

"It's not your fault" I insisted.

"No, I now have two things I need to do, and why should I wait?" Rachel nodded and got up. "And it's all thanks to you" she smiled.

I blinked confused. What was she talking about? Ten minutes later Rachel was walking confidently out the door. What was going on; she was usually so shy and conserved. I shook my head and got up, too. I went down to breakfast, but there was no sign of Rachel. I shrugged and sat down next to Luna Lovegood who I was pretty good friends with despite the three year age difference.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Luna asked cheerfully. "I heard it was wonderful."

"You didn't-" I began.

Luna shook her head. "It was only available to Fourth Year and above, and no asked me."

"I'm sorry" I said. "It wasn't that amazing, for me anyway." I added noticing the wonderfully happy people that seemed to make up almost eighty percent of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure it must have looked amazing" Luna said staring off into space.

"Yes, it did" I agreed. I noticed Luna get a little pink before snapping back to reality. I turned around, but I couldn't tell what she had been looking at. I did however notice a chubby Gryffindor boy turn around quickly after turning pink himself. Did he and Luna like each other? If they did then I wish them all the happiness in the world, which didn't go to me and Fred. I sighed more depressed and quickly excused myself.

When I'd gotten back up to the Common Room, I noticed a lot of whispering. What was going on? I walked up to a couple of Fifth Year girls who were whispering profusely.

"What's going on?" I asked.

One girl with short, curly, blonde hair and blue eyes looked up. "You know how Adrienne and Lukas went to the Yule Ball together?"

I nodded slowly. What was she getting at?

"Well" she said slyly. "Just this morning he hooked up with Rachel."

He and Rachel had gotten together? That was great! I had always thought that they would make a good couple.

"It's nothing short of scandalous" a girl with brown hair and brown eyes whispered.

"Scandalous?!" I demanded. "What are you talking about?! They've liked each other for ages!"

"Then why didn't go to the Yule Ball together?" a third girl with short black hair and hazel eyes demanded.

"Other people asked them first, and they're both too nice to say no. God knows how the hell they managed to get the courage to tell each other how they feel. You all are just a bunch nasty, stupid gits" I said before storming out.

I was just walking angrily when I realized I didn't know where I was going. I decided to head over to the library. I walked in and was browsing when as I turned I heard someone call my name. It was Jason.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Sorry?" I asked, confused.

"Last night you looked as if you might be sick" Jason explained.

"Oh yes." Does lovesick count? "I'm alright. How are you?"

"Wonderful actually" he smiled walking up to me. "I was wondering you'd like to go out with me?"

I gapped. "Me?"

"Yes, I always thought you were beautiful, ever since I first saw you" he said.

"When was that?" I asked confused.

"You got to be on the Quidditch team. You were in Third Year, remember?"

That's right. It was me or him as the third Chaser, and I got the position.

"So what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

"Alright" I agreed. It wasn't like Fred was going to ask me out.

"Great!" he looked utterly ecstatic. "We, um, have a Hogsmead trip January fourth. Why don't we do something?"

"Yeah" I agreed. "We could.... I don't know. Do something?"

"Great! I'll see you then. I have to go work on my Potions Essay. See you!" he quickly dashed off looking like the happiest man on Earth.

Now why couldn't Fred look that way about me?

Adrienne, Rachel and I were all sitting down eating dinner later. I was dying to ask Rachel had happened between her and Lukas.

"So" I said, smiling at Rachel. "What happened between you and Lukas this morning?"

"Well, last night you said that Lukas probably liked me, so this morning I went to go find him. I told him I liked him and he said he liked me too" Rachel looked really happy.

"And what about you Lydia?" Adrienne said.

"What happened Lydia?!" Rachel demanded.

"Jason asked me out and I said yes" I said simply. Oh, but how I wish it had been Fred.

Rachel looked confused for a second, but I might have imagined it because the next thing I knew we were all congratulating each other. I was walking out of the Great Hall shortly afterward, when I saw Fred walking over to me. Just then Jason walked over to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" I said. Fred looked confused. "Uh, Fred this-this is my, uh, boyfriend Jason. Jason this my friend, Fred." How I wish I could be the other way around.

"I know you" Jason said. " You're one of the Weasley twins, huge pranksters."

"Yeah" Fred smiled. "And you're a Ravenclaw Chaser."

"Yeah, a fellow Chaser with Lydia" Jason gave my shoulder a squeeze and we walked off together.


	8. Finally

**I'm tired of changing languages, so I'll just keep it in English. This chapter should be fun! XD**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own, except for Lydia, Bridget, her parents, Rachel, Adrienne, Lukas, and any other characters I forgot to mention or you don't recognize.**

I was walking into class a month and a half later with the title "Exam Review" on the board in Transfiguration. I groaned. What could possibly be worse than the fact exams are coming up in a few months?

I'll tell you what's worse seeing Fred and Jason, who was honestly getting on my nerves now with all his cheeriness and fact I was still depressed over Fred, walking towards me.

"I'm going to the library to study for exams" I said quickly to both of them. Wow, what I hated had now become my savior. That is until exams were over.

It was the day before my last exam and I was in the library with my boyfriend, Jason who I was honestly getting annoyed with. How could I really date him anyway when I was in love with Fred? I was hesitant to admit it at first, but no other feeling covered it. I was completely and utterly in love with him.

"So, maybe we should do something this Saturday" Jason suggested.

I bit my lip. "Look Jason, I um, I want to break up. I like you as a friend, but...."

Jason looked upset. "It's OK, things have gotten awkward haven't they?" He laughed, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "I'll let you study" he said before leaving the library.

I felt bad, but how the hell could I keep going out when I every time I was with him I wanted Fred? I tried to study, but I couldn't concentrate, so I left. I was walking down the hall, when I absentmindedly ran into Hermione Granger. I knew who she was, but I'd never actually met her before.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where-" I began, but Hermione cut me off.

"Are you Lydia Aravis?" she asked me.

"Yes" I answered slowly. How did she know who I was?

"You're friends with Rachel Loch, aren't you?"

So _that's_ it! Rachel who is absolutely brilliant is making Hermione jealous! Wow. Hermione Granger is worried about competition. I found it a little amusing.

"I am" I answered smiling.

"You're also a Ravenclaw Chaser and Oliver and Bridget Wood's adopted sister. If you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents?"

"Sorry, but that's not something I like to talk about."

"I understand" Hermione nodded. "Glad to meet you" she turned and left.

What was I going to do now? Exams were almost over, and I would have no excuse to avoid Fred. Not that all of me wanted ignore him anyways....Gah! Why does fate do this to me?

Two days later I was walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest enjoying the cool breeze coming from it because it was sweltering. It was rather nice, and honestly the Forbidden Forest looked _inviting_. I glanced around to make sure no one, or at least no teacher, was looking. Finding myself alone I walked in slightly keeping my hand around my wand. It felt so nice and cool compared to the almost hundred degree weather outside the Forbidden Forest that I was rather enjoying myself.

Until I realized that the teachers would be doing extra checks because we'd be leaving tomorrow, especially with Voldemort having returned. I believed Dumbledore and Harry no matter what the Ministry said. So I quickly left and hurried up to the castle. I was walking pretty close to the Gryffindor Tower because I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.

"Lydia!" I heard someone call.

I turned to find Fred. Oh God. What was I going to do? But before I could even sort out my thoughts Fred had caught up with me.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Is he implying I've been avoiding him? "Look I really want to talk to you, please?"

"Um..." Well looked whose utterly tongue tied.

"Let's go sit outside in the shade by the lake. I know a cool trick to make the giant squid come out!"

Hearing him say that made me have to say yes, so I followed him out and sat down next to him.

"The day after Christmas your friend Rachel came and found me. She was rather upset. She reminded me of way back in First Year I promised to take you to any dance. I completely forgot; you have no idea how sorry I am. Really, I was going to come apologize, but I saw you with your boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend" I corrected still not looking at him. He still just thinks of me as a friend.

"Really?" I must be imagening the note of gladness in his voice. "Because honestly I was going to ask you out on Boxing Day if hadn't had a boyfriend. I didn't realize how I felt about you until Rachel talked to me....I guess what I'm trying to say is....Will you go out with me?"

Oh. My. Gosh. Did _Fred Weasley_ just ask me out? "Wow...wow...I...uh...yes!"

"Really?!"

I nodded and Fred hugged me, and I hugged him back. This felt so good.

"I know it's almost time for summer holidays, but definitely next year and maybe you could come over during the summer?"

"Definitely!"

This was going to be awesome!

**YAY! They're finally together! ^^ I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! You should enjoy that one too all you Fred and Lydia fans! **


	9. Happiness

**It's Becky here again with another chapter! This one is mostly fluff, but I guess it's kinda important. Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own, except for Lydia, Bridget, her parents, Rachel, Adrienne, Lukas, and any other characters I forgot to mention or you don't recognize.**

It was well into my Seventh Year, and except for the two weeks I spent with the Weasley's in the summer, I hadn't really gone out with Fred. Sure we'd spent time together and everyone knew we were together, but we hadn't got to go on a real date. Not that I minded, just spending time with Fred was enough for me. It was mid January and we'd barely gotten to go Hogsmead because of that bitch Umbridge. Not that I had much time anyway, Jason, who was Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain, was making us work our arses off. Maybe it was just me though because I'd broken up with last year, and then started going out Fred two days later. I felt kind of bad, but it didn't really bother me because I really liked Fred.

But back to the story.

"Lydia!" Fred called.

My heart fluttered in my chest and I smiled before turning around. "Yes?"

"There's a trip to Hogsmead on Valentine's Day. Do you want to go out?"

I could barely contain my excitement. "Yes!"

"Lydia!" Adrienne yelled running up to me. "Guess what? Harry Potter is going out with Cho Chang. Cho told me she's taking him to some frilly coffee shop!"

Cho was a year younger than me. She and Adrienne got along pretty well.

"You don't want to go there do you?" Fred asked, a slight note of disdain in his voice.

"Bloody hell no" I replied, and Fred looked relieved. I put my head into his chest, and we both walked away. I was very glad I didn't have to look at the reaction on Adrienne's face.

"Snowball fight!" a Second Year yelled as I walked out to go Hogsmead with Fred.

A snowball hit us, although I think it was mostly the fact that we were walking together than anything personal. Fred grinned and threw a snowball back at the kid who hit us. Before I knew it we were engaged in a snowball fight. I was hit in the face about five minutes later, so I quickly made a large snowball.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I cried making the snowball hit the boy in the face. I laughed. "Com'on Fred, let's go warm up inside The Three Broomsticks!" We quickly hurried inside before we got hit with another snowball.

Three hours later we emerged from The Three Broomsticks laughing making our way back to the castle. All of a sudden Fred stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know this must be a sore spot with you, but you know I thought the Yule Ball would be special, but now I realize every moment I spend with you is so much more special."

Before I knew what was happening, I was leaning into Fred, and the next thing I knew we were kissing. I was kissing Fred! It was warm and nice and everything a kiss should be. It was perfect.

We broke apart, and Fred grabbed my hand, and we hurried up to castle.

I was on the train to London to see my boyfriend of two years. That's right, Fred and I had been dating for two years, and we were nineteen. George hadn't really liked it at first, but had accepted it over time. Now he was pretty happy when I showed up to visit them in London.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked inside the flat above Fred and George's shop.

"Lydia!" Fred yelled coming to see me. We hugged until someone cleared their throat behind me. I thought it was George, but instead I was this blonde girl.

"Mr. Weasley needs to see you downstairs, Mr. Weasley" she said.

"I'll be right there. Come down soon" Fred said before kissing me on the cheek and going downstairs.

The blonde girl glared at me before following Fred downstairs. I set my small bag down in the living room before going down myself. I was staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

Mr. Weasley? I wondered as I headed downstairs. Who was this girl?

"Lydia" I heard someone say as I walked into the shop.

I turned to see Angelina. That's funny; we weren't really friends before, but hey, why be mean? "Hello Angelina."

"I don't really need to ask why you're here" Angelina said smiling.

I blushed. "Yes, but listen, do you know who that blonde girl is over there?"

Angelina followed my gaze. "Yeah, that's Verity; she works here. You don't like her do y

"No" I replied.

"Me either, she's always very close and calling them 'Mr. Weasley' and all.... I think she wants one or both of them."

"Then she probably, no _definitely_ doesn't like me. I mean I'm Fred's _girlfriend_ after all."

Angelina smiled, but her face darkened as she watched Verity talk with George.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I mean, I never really loved Fred or George, and you and Fred make a perfect couple, but.... Lately, I've well...been thinking more of George and.... I guess.... I think I'm falling for George."

"Really? Wow, never really thought.... not that you two won't make a good couple.... Let's get him to fall for you and not that Verity. Hey, why don't I suggest a double date with you and George and me and Fred."

"Really?! Oh Lydia! Thank you!" Angelina hugged me.

"Any time" I smiled.

Just then a Patronus appeared inside the shop, and Kingsley's deep voice rang out. "Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts!"

We all were battling Death Eaters up at Hogwarts. Oh God, I thought as I stepped over someone's body. I turned and saw rocks falling toward Fred.

"NO!" I cried as I grabbed Fred and put a shield charm around us.

"Lydia! Fred!" people called running to us.

"We're fine" Fred said to everyone as he helped me up. "Thanks to Lydia." He put his arms around me, and I held him tight. I never wanted to leave him, but we pulled away knowing there were other Death Eaters to fight.

"Thank you so much Lydia!" Mrs. Weasley said, embracing me later at the Weasley's. "You saved him!"

"It's my turn to hug her now Mum" Fred said. Mrs. Weasley let me go, and Fred scooped me up.

"Hey! You said hug me not pick me up!" I joked because I didn't mind being held by Fred.

"Kiss me first!"

I laughed as I leaned in and kissed him. He set me down still maintaining our kiss before I finally broke away. Then Fred got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Lydia..." he said opening the box to reveal a ring. "Will you marry me?"

I gasped. "Yes!" Everyone cheered, and I blushed as Fred once again leaned in to kiss me....

**Yay! They're now engaged! ^^ I'm so happy! ^^ Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now go off and wait for or read the next chapter while I fantasize. ^^**


	10. Endings?

**Becky here with the LAST CHAPTER!!! *sob* I sure am going to miss writing this fanfic, but alas, it comes to an end. So go enjoy chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own, except for Lydia, Bridget, her parents, Rachel, Adrienne, Lukas, and any other characters I forgot to mention or you don't recognize.**

"Mum!" I heard my daughter Jane yell.

"What did Max and Alex do now?" I said jokingly.

"They said I was too stupid to be in Ravenclaw and dyed a strand of my hair pink!"

"Now boys" Fred said, pretending to be stern. "Be nice to your little sister."

"We promise Dad."

"It won't ever happen again."

"Go on the train now!" I pretended to scold. They dashed up on the Hogwart's Express to go find James.

Max and Alex both had my brown hair and their father's brown eyes. They were both twin troublemakers, and were both fourteen. Jane was eleven and going into First Year. She had short, red hair and blue-green eyes. She wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but I didn't know where she would be sorted.

"Do you think I'm too stupid to be in Ravenclaw?" Jane asked worried.

"No, but it doesn't matter what House you're in. Your father and I will always love you. Now go off and have fun; I think some people are awfully anxious you go see them" I smiled over at three other Weasley/Potter First Years motioning for Jane to go see them.

Jane smiled and gave me hug. "Write to me at least once a week?"

"Only if you do" I smiled and hugged her. "Now go!"

Jane smiled and dashed off. Fred put his arm around me as we watched the Hogwart's Express pull out with our children. I smiled and leaned my head against Fred. Everything was perfect.

***sigh* It's all over now, or is it? Well, I'm going to write a Next Generation fic!!!! It's mostly going to focus on RoseScorpious, but it will have all my OCs's children in it. Hope you read it too, and thanks for reading this!!! **

**Becky Auteur **


End file.
